1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch assembly having an indicator, and more particularly to a switch assembly having an indicator that includes two resilient members respectively biased between legs of the indicator and terminals of the switch assembly to ensure the electrical connection therebetween.
2. The Prior Arts
There are various switch assemblies available in the market. Usually, the switch assembly includes a push-type switch member or toggle-type switch member to control a circuit to perform “ON” and “OFF” functions.
One type of conventional switch assemblies includes an indicator received therein. The indicator shows the state of the switch assembly to the users, so that the users can easily know the switch assembly is switched on or off. Further, the indicator emits light in the dark, so the user can know where the switch assembly is and the state of the switch assembly.
However, the switch assembly with indicator has some disadvantages. First of all, if the legs of the indicator are not securely connected to the circuit of the switch assembly, the indicator keeps flashing. Secondly, the legs of the indicator are usually connected to the circuit of the switch assembly by spot welding, hooking up or embedding. The connection at connection point gets loose due to rusting, corrosion or mechanical loosing after being used for a period of time. Once the connection between the legs and the circuit fails, the indicator cannot work. Thirdly, spot welding is the most common way to connect the legs of the indicator with the circuit. However, the size of the switch assembly is small and the space for spot welding is limited, which make the spot welding inconvenient and results in high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, installing the indicator in the conventional switch assembly is not satisfying and needs to be improved.